dragonagefandomcom_de-20200214-history
Fenris
} |name = Fenris |image = Fenrissmirks2.jpg |gender = Männlich |px = 270px |race = Elf |class = Krieger |title = |specialization = 20px Tevinter-Flüchtling |location = Fenris' Anwesen |family = Varania (Schwester) |voice = Dennis Schmidt-Foß (deutsch) Gideon Emery (englisch) |affiliation = |appearances = Dragon Age II Dragon Age: Inquisition (erwähnt) Heroes of Dragon Age Dragon Age: Blue Wraith }} Fenris war einst ein Sklave eines Magisters aus Tevinter und ist ein potenzieller Begleiter in , sowie eine Romanzen-Option für einen weiblichen oder männlichen Hawke. Er ist ein Krieger, spezialisiert auf Zweihandwaffen. Hintergrund Bis ihm vor einigen Jahren die Flucht gelang, war Fenris ein Sklave, ein Leibwächter des Magisters Danarius aus dem Reich von Tevinter. Er spricht nur wenig über seine Vergangenheit und hat lediglich verraten, dass er kürzlich aus Tantervale im Norden nach Kirkwall gekommen ist. Fenris trägt einen bemerkenswerten Körperschmuck, Linien aus Lyrium, die in seine Haut gebrannt worden waren. Die Zeichen auf seiner Haut ähneln der Kunst der Runenherstellung: Geschaffen aus Lyrium und Tinte, verleihen sie Fenris eine Macht, die selbst er nicht vollständig begreift. Der Prozess ihrer Übertragung auf ihn war so qualvoll, dass Fenris in unbeobachteten Momenten noch immer versucht, den anhaltenden Schmerz zu kontrollieren. Zudem machen sie ihn sehr empfindlich auf Körperkontakt, sodass er diesen tunlichst vermeidet. Dennoch verstärken die Zeichen seine Kampffähigkeiten und haben ihn somit zu einem einzigartigen, gewaltigen Krieger gemacht. Dragon Age II 'Akt I' Lockvogel thumb|left|150px|Fenris wird von Sklavenjägern verfolgtHawke erhält den Hinweis, dass ein Zwerg namens Anso Arbeit zu vergeben hätte und man ihn in der Nacht in der Unterstadt antreffen könnte. Dabei lernt Hawke einen Elf namens Fenris kennen, der ein äußerst fähiger Krieger ist, jedoch mit einer Übermacht Kopfgeldjäger zu tun hat, der er sich alleine nicht stellen kann. Nachdem Hawke ihm gegen die Kopfgeldjäger geholfen hat, will Fenris seinen ehemaligen Meister, der die Kopfgeldjäger beauftragt hat, töten, doch in dessen Haus finden sie allerdings nur jede Menge Dämonen, von Danarius keine Spur. Fenris ist enttäuscht, doch er bedankt sich für Hawkes Hilfe und bezahlt die Belohnung, die ursprünglich von Anso ausgesetzt worden war. Fenris erklärt, dass er sich in Kirkwall niederläßt. Sollte Hawke jemals Fenris' Hilfe brauchen, könne er ihn in Danariu`s Haus finden. Sollte Hawke ein Magier sein, wird Fenris äußerst mißtrauisch bleiben, da ihm Magie nur im Zusammenhang der Tevinter Magister, die ihn versklavten, geläufig ist. Er kann sich nicht vorstellen, dass Hawke eine vertrauenswürdige Person ist. Nach der Rekrutierung ist es möglich, ein persönliches Gespräch mit Fenris zu führen. Dabei erzählt er, dass er seit drei Jahren auf der Flucht ist. Fenris wurde gesagt, dass er aus Seheron stammt, doch ob das stimmt, weiß er nicht. Fenris bleibt nach dem Abenteuer in den Tiefen Wegen in Kirkwall und richtet sich in Danarius' verlassenem Anwesen ein. 'Akt II' Drei Jahre ist Fenris mittlerweile in Kirkwall, ohne je ein Lebenszeichen von Danarius gesehen zu haben, obwohl er sich in dessen Haus eingerichtet hat. Genaugenommen sei es allerdings nicht Danarius‘ Haus, erklärt Fenris, als Hawke nachfragt. Es gehörte einem Händler aus Tevinter, der das Haus aus welchen Gründen auch immer verlassen hat. Möglicherweise hat Danarius ihn auch getötet. Wie dem auch sei, sollte Danarius davon wissen, dass nun sein Sklave in seinem Haus lebt, so hat er dennoch bis jetzt nichts dagegen unternommen, was ihm ganz Recht ist. Fenris weiß allerdings nicht, was er nun mit seiner lang ersehnten Freiheit anfangen soll. Als Hawke fragt, ob er nicht ein neues Leben beginnen will, gesteht Fenris, dass er nicht wüßte, wie er das anstellen soll. Seine Erinnerung beginnt damit, als man ihm die Lyriummarkierungen in die Haut gebrannt hatte. Eine bittere Pille Sobald man mit Fenris reist, zeigt sich, wieso es so vermeintlich ruhig ist. Sklavenjäger haben auf der Strecke einen Hinterhalt vorbereitet, angeführt von einer Tevinter-Magistra namens Hadriana, eine Vertraute und Schülerin von Danarius. Fenris gelingt es Hadriana nachzusetzen, doch bevor er sie töten kann, bietet sie ihm Informationen in Austausch für ihr Leben. Nachdem sie ihm gesagt hat, dass er eine Schwester hat, tötet sie Fenris trotzdem. Als Hawke ihn darauf anspricht ist Fenris außer sich; er hält es für eine weitere Falle. Der Elf schmettert alle Beschwichtigungsversuche Hawkes ab und stürmt davon. Als Hawke danach in sein Anwesen zurückkehrt, wartet Fenris dort auf ihn. Er entschuldigt sich für sein Verhalten und dass er überreagiert hatte; der Überfall und Hadriana haben ihm so zugesetzt, dass er es an Hawke ausgelassen hatte. Fenris gesteht, dass er Hadriana erst am Leben lassen wollte, dass er erst dachte, dass er das schafft, aber mit ihr sind dermaßen viele schlechte Erinnerungen verbunden, dass er einfach nicht anders konnte. thumb|230px|left|Fenris erzählt die Geschichte seiner Flucht Beim nächsten Besuch findet Hawke ihn mit einer Flasche Wein vor und Fenris, nicht mehr nüchtern, erzählt, wie er frei kam. Es war während einer Schlacht zwischen den Tevintermagiern und Qunari; die Umstände brachten mit sich, dass Danarius Fenris nach dieser Schlacht in Seheron zurücklassen musste. Er war in einem schlechten Zustand und eine Gruppe von Nebelkriegern nahm ihn auf und pflegte ihn gesund. Er blieb die nächsten Monate und dann hatte ihn Danarius gefunden. Die Krieger stellten sich zwischen Fenris und Danarius, und der Magister befahl ihm, sie zu töten. Fenris, wieder ganz im Banne seines Sklavendaseins, kam den Befehl nach. Erst dann wurde ihm bewußt, was er getan hatte und flüchtete erneut. Er gelangte auf ein Schiff und so kam er zuletzt nach Kirkwall. Fenris bereut seine Tat sehr und gesteht, dass er diese Geschichte noch niemandem erzählt hatte. Doch die Zeit unter diesen Leuten vermittelte ihm einen Eindruck wie man leben konnte, ohne von dem Willen eines anderen beherrscht zu werden und nicht zu wissen, was die nächste Stunde bringen mag. Und so beschloß Fenris, niemals wieder ein Sklave zu sein. Obwohl er sich wegen des Hauses scheinbar keinerlei Gedanken macht, ist Fenris im Laufe des letzten Jahres immer nervöser geworden. Er weiß nicht, ob er sich der Verfolgung tatsächlich entzogen hat, oder ob sein früherer Meister nicht etwas noch Schlimmeres plant. Er versucht, nicht darüber nachzudenken, und genießt es, zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben ein Zuhause zu haben. Dass dieses nicht wirklich ihm gehört, hat das Interesse neugieriger Nachbarn und somit auch der Stadtwache geweckt. Es ist Aveline zwar bislang gelungen, etwaige Untersuchungen gegen Fenris abzuwenden, sie hat ihm jedoch unmissverständlich klargemacht, dass diese Situation nicht von Dauer sein kann, trotz dieser Umstände zieht Fenris nicht in Hawkes Anwesen. 'Akt III' Gesetzt den Fall, man hat die Quest Eine bittere Pille erfüllt, findet Hawke bei seinem ersten Besuch im dritten Akt Aveline bei Fenris. Offenbar beschäftigte Fenris die Existenz seiner Schwester mehr, als er Hawke gegenüber zugegeben hat. Als ihm Aveline mitteilt, dass eine von ihm beschriebene Person mit einem Schiff angekommen ist, weiß er nicht, was er davon halten soll. Sie scheint alleine hier zu sein, doch Fenris glaubt das nicht und will wütend wissen, ob es sich um eine Falle handeln könnte. Aveline erklärt, dass sie alles getan hat, worum er sie gebeten hat, der Rest bleibt ihm überlassen und geht. Als Hawke mit Fenris alleine ist, erzählt der Elf, dass er Hadrianas Informationen bzgl seiner Schwester nachgegangen ist und zum Schluß gekommen ist, dass sie tatsächlich die Wahrheit gesagt hat. Sie heißt Varania und steht im Dienste eines Magister Ahriman als Schneiderin. Fenris hat sie diskret kontaktiert und ihr Geld geschickt, damit sie herkommen kann und nun ist sie - laut Aveline - tatsächlich hier. Doch Fenris ist argwöhnisch. In den letzten Jahren war es ruhig; zu ruhig, als dass er sich entspannen könnte. Danarius scheint nichts von Fenris' Kontakt zu Varania zu wissen, doch je stiller Danarius ist, umso mehr hegt er den Verdacht, dass er was eingefädelt hat. Er bittet Hawke tagsüber mit zum Gehängten Mann zu kommen, wo sich Varania für eine Woche einquartiert hat. Allein Fenris findet Varania tatsächlich im Gehängten Mann, doch es stellt sich heraus, dass sie mit seinem ehemaligen Meister zusammenarbeitet. Als Danarius auftaucht kommt es zum Kampf, wenn man ihm nicht erlaubt, Fenris mitzunehmen. Fenris tötet an dessen Ende seinen Meister, doch er ist so wütend auf Varania, dass er sie ebenfalls töten will, was Hawke verhindern oder zulassen kann. Sollte er sie verschonen, erklärt sie, dass Fenris die Lyriumzeichnung auf seiner Haut haben wollte, dass er darum gekämpft hatte. Fast scheint es, als ob Fenris damit versucht hatte, auch Anteil an Magie zu bekommen. Mit Hilfe der Lyriumlinien, erzählt Varania, hatte er sie und ihre Mutter aus der Sklaverei befreit. Doch nun, wenn sie Fenris ansieht, kommt es ihr so vor, dass Freiheit kein so großer Segen sei und dann geht sie. 150px|thumb|left|Fenris erkennt, dass es nichts mehr gibt, wohin er zurückkehren könnte Er dachte, es würde seinem Leben einen Sinn geben, wenn er seine Vergangenheit neu entdecken würde, doch nun hat sich herausgestellt, dass sich die Magie überall in seinem Leben eingenistet hatte. Nun, da er weiß, dass es nichts mehr gibt, wohin er zurückkehren könnte, fühlt er sich ganz und gar allein. Und die Tatsache, dass er die verabscheuten Linien gewollt hatte, erschüttert ihn. Ihm kommt es so vor, als ob alles in ihm mit Magie vergiftet worden war, auch seine Seele. Besucht man ihn etwas später, hat er gerade Besuch von einem der Gefährten, abhängig davon, ob Freundschaft oder Rivalität zwischen ihm und Hawke besteht. Dieser Quest erscheint zudem nur, wenn man Fenris auf 100 % Freundschaft/Rivalität hat. Während der Quest Am besten kalt serviert findet man ein ein besonderes Schwert aus dem Tevinter-Imperium. Bringt man das Schwert anschließend Fenris, erklärt er, was es mit dem Schwert auf sich hat. Diese Schwerter werden als Zeichen der Ehre als Geschenk jenen überreicht, die dem Imperium einen besonderen Dienst erwiesen haben. Er erinnert sich, dass Danarius so ein Stück begehrt hatte. In diesem Gespräch erfährt man zudem noch einiges über die Magister und von dem Krieg zwischen ihnen und den Qunari. Zuletzt kann man Fenris das Schwert als Geschenk überlassen. Seine Reaktion kann sehr unterschiedlich ausfallen und ist abhängig von dem Stand ihrer momentanen Beziehung. Ist man mit Fenris befreundet, wird er das Schwert annehmen und bemerken, dass ihm die Ironie dahinter gefällt. Sollte Rivalität vorherrschen, wird Fenris das Geschenk zornig abweisen. Nach der Zerstörung der Kirche im Quest Der letzte Strohhalm spricht sich Fenris für Anders' Tod aus. Fenris wird Hawke in der Finalen Schlacht immer folgen, wenn er sich dazu entscheidet, die Templer zu unterstützen. Sollte 100 % Freundschaft/Feindschaft zwischen ihnen bestehen und alle Quests erfüllt worden sein, inkl. Hinterfragte Überzeugungen im dritten Akt, wird Fenris Hawke auch beistehen, wenn er sich dazu entscheidet die Magier zu unterstützen. Andernfalls verläßt er die Gruppe und Hawke wird Fenris in der Galgenburg wiedertreffen. *Im Falle von Freundschaft (0-100%) oder weniger als 50 % Feindschaft bzw. 100 % Feindschaft, kann Fenris dazu überredet werden, sich wieder der Gruppe anzuschließen. *Besteht die Feindschaft irgendwo zwischen 50 und 99 % oder Hawke fordert Fenris nicht dazu auf, ihn zu unterstützen, wird Fenris sich weigern, sich Hawke noch einmal anzuschließen. In diesem Fall taucht er später mit einer Gruppe Stadtwachen in der Galgenburg auf und Hawke muss ihn töten. Freundschaft/Feindschaft Da Fenris aufgrund seiner Vergangenheit sehr magierfeindlich ist, kann es für Magier schwierig werden, eine Freundschaft mit Fenris auf Dauer aufrecht zu erhalten. Fenris schätzt es, wenn man freundlich zu Unschuldigen, speziell Sklaven und/oder Elfen ist und man eine strenge Linie im Umgang mit Magiern befürwortet. Effekt: Seelenverwandte Fenris wird durch deine unerwartete Unterstützung motivert. Magieresistenz: +10% Typ: Passive Fähigkeit Wenn man zu Magiern freundlich oder gnädig ist, kann es schon mal zu einem Punkteabzug bei Fenris kommen. Er ist außerdem gegen jeden Handel mit Dämonen. Sollte man sich gegen Ende von Akt III für die Magier entscheiden, so kann es zum Bruch zwischen Hawke und Fenris kommen. Effekt: Feind meines Feindes Fenris ist anderer Ansicht. Kritischer Schaden: +10% Typ: Passive Fähigkeit Eine detaillierte Liste sämtlicher Freundschafts- und Rivalitätsgewinn-Chancen findet Ihr unter Fenris Freundschaft / Rivalität. Kritische Momente Man verliert Fenris für immer als Gefährten, wenn man: * Die Quest Lockvogel nicht beendet. * Sich nach dem zweiten Tevinter-Überfall bei der Quest Eine bittere Pille weigert zu den Sklavenhändler-Höhlen zu reisen. * Fenris nach dem ersten Tevinter-Überfall aus der Gruppe nimmt und dann die Quest nicht weiterführt. * Danarius erlaubt ihn bei der Gefährtenquest Allein mitzunehmen. Unterstützt man nach der Zerstörung der Kirche in Akt 3 Orsino, so wird Fenris die Gruppe verlassen, solange man nicht 100% Freund- oder Feindschaft zuvor aufgebaut und das letzte Beziehungsgespräch beendet hat. Bei den Verhandlungen in der Galgenburg kann er überredet werden, sich der Gruppe wieder anzuschließen. Falls er nicht zurückkehrt, muss man ihn in der Templer-Halle bekämpfen, sofern man sich auf die Seite der Magier gestellt hat. Romanze Fenris kann entweder mit einem weiblichen oder männlichen Hawke eine Liebesbeziehung eingehen. Aufgrund seiner starken Abneigung gegenüber Magier, wird ein Sympathisant jener Klasse es schwieriger haben, mit dem Elfen eine freundschaftliche Beziehung einzugehen. Will man mit ihm trotzdem gut Freund sein, sollte man ihn besser nicht auf Missionen mitnehmen, in denen sich der schwelende Konflikt zwischen Magiern und Templern abzeichnet. Ist man auf Feindschaft aus, gilt natürlich der gegenteilige Rat. Akt I Am Ende des Quests Lockvogel, nachdem man Danarius' Villa verlassen hat, folgt ein kurzes Gespräch mit Fenris. Wenn man ihn fragt, warum Danarius hinter ihm her ist, steht die erste Flirt-Option zur Verfügung. Später, nachdem Fenris rekrutiert wurde, kann Hawke mit ihm weitere Gespräche in seiner Villa führen. Das Gespräch wird irgendwann auf die Lyriummarkierungen kommen, und man kann ihm sagen, dass man ihn attraktiv findet. Er geht auf die Flirts ein, entschuldigt sich aber gleichzeitig dafür, etwas ungeschickt darin zu sein. Akt II Damit die Romanze beginnen kann, verwendet man die Flirt-Optionen während der Quest Sprich mit Fenris. Wie bei Isabela sind Flirten und ein lockerer Bund am erfolgversprechendsten, wenn man es auf eine Beziehung abgesehen hat. Wenn man weiter mit ihm flirtet, wird er nachfragen, ob Hawke keine anderen Interessenten habe, was man unterschiedlich beantworten kann. Auch hier empfiehlt es sich noch oberflächlich, keck zu bleiben. Nach der Quest Eine bittere Pille wartet Fenris in Hawkes Anwesen, wo er sich für sein Benehmen entschuldigt. Auch hier eröffnet sich eine Flirtoption. Sollte die Quest Hinterfragte Überzeugungen noch nicht erfüllt worden sein, wird Fenris das Haus verlassen. Spricht man dann später mit ihm in seinem Haus, erfährt man die Geschichte seiner Flucht. Dabei hat Hawke erneut mehrere Flirtmöglichkeiten. Fenris erklärt, dass er lange dachte, niemanden mehr zu brauchen oder zu wollen und - seit er in Kirkwall ist - auch nicht die intime Gesellschaft eines anderen Menschen gesucht hat. Da er sich an nichts aus der Zeit vor der Lyriumtätowierung erinnern kann, besteht die Möglichkeit, dass er noch nie mit jemandem geschlafen hat; er weiß es nicht. Wenn Hawke erwidert, dass es einen Versuch wert wäre, antwortet Fenris: "Vielleicht, aber nicht heute abend." thumb|left|160px|Fenris sieht sich nicht in der Lage mit Hawke zusammen zu seinSobald Hawke in sein Anwesen zurückkehrt, wird Fenris da sein und das Gespräch wird an dem Punkt wieder aufgenommen, an dem Fenris letztes Mal gegangen war. Doch diesmal hat Hawke die Möglichkeit, ihn zu bitten, nicht zu gehen. Darauf wird Fenris Hawke küssen und sie verbringen die Nacht gemeinsam. Als Hawke aufwacht, ist Fenris bereits wieder auf und starrt nachdenklich in den Kamin. Als er wissen will, ob die Lyriumlinien schmerzen, erwidert Fenris, dass es nicht nur das sei. (Als männlicher Hawke kann dieser Fenris fragen, ob es für ihn so seltsam gewesens sei, die Nacht mit einem Mann verbracht zu haben. Auch hier antwortet Fenris, dass es das nicht sei und fährt wie unten beschrieben fort). Der Elf erklärt, dass er während der Nacht mit Hawke Erinnerungen gesehen hatte, Szenen, Bilder aus der Zeit, bevor die Markierungen erhalten hatte. thumb|right|270px|Fenris vor und während der Romanze. Aufgewühlt erzählt er, dass er sich für einen kurzen Moment an alles wieder erinnern konnte und dann war es fort. Das alles ist zuviel für ihn, er erträgt den erneuten Verlust seines Gedächtnisses nicht mehr. Mit den Worten, dass er sich wie ein Idiot vorkommt und dass es ihm leid tut, verläßt er Hawke. Hinweis: Fenris wird Hawkes Haus nach der Liebesszene auf jeden Fall verlassen, egal, welche Gesprächsoption man benutzt. Ab dem Zeitpunkt trägt Fenris ein rotes Band um sein Handgelenk und sein Gürtel ziert das Amell-Wappen. Akt III Sollte Hawke Fenris im Quest Allein nicht Danarius ausgeliefert haben, wird Fenris zuletzt die Feststellung machen, dass er nun völlig allein ist. An dieser Stelle hat Hawke die Möglichkeit, ihm zu antworten, dass er ihn hat. Etwas später kann man Fenris erneut in seinem Haus. Fenris erzählt, dass er sich leer fühlt und nicht weiß, wohin sein neues Leben als freier Mann hinsteuern soll. Hawke kann ihm sagen, dass - egal, wohin es geht - sie zusammensein können. Fenris stimmt zu und kommt dann auf ihre kurze Romanze vor drei Jahren zu sprechen, indem er sagt, dass er Hawke niemals erklärt hat, warum er ihn damals verlassen hat. Er gesteht, dass es ihm zuviel und er ein Feigling gewesen war. Könnte er nun die Zeit zurückdrehen, er wäre bei Hawke geblieben. Er hofft, dass es eine gemeinsame Zukunft für sie geben könnte und bittet Hawke um Verzeihung. Nun kann Hawke ihn abweisen, indem er sagt, dass es nun zu spät sei. Oder aber die Romanze wieder aufnehmen, indem er erwidert, dass er es versteht und ihm verzeiht und sie küssen sich. Hinweis: Diese Quest erscheint nur, wenn man Fenris auf 100% Freundschaft/Rivalität hat. Zudem sind die Flirtoptionen nur verfügbar, wenn Hawke in der Zwischenzeit keine Romanze, auch keine bereits beendete, mit einem anderen Gefährten eingegangen ist. ... Fenris' Talentbäume * * * * * * Ausrüstung und Geschenke Genaue Informationen zu den Rüstungserweiterungen und Runenslots, siehe Rüstungserweiterungen (Dragon Age II). Geschenke Hawke kann zwei Geschenke für Fenris ausfindig machen. Im zweiten Akt Das Buch von Shartan mit dem Titel: "Das Leben eines Sklaven"- nachts in der Unterstadt im Gesindeviertel in einem Sack und im dritten die Gnadenklinge, während der Quest Am besten kalt serviert. Für mehr Inforamtionen siehe Geschenke (Dragon Age II). Quests Für die Quests siehe Gefährtenquests (Dragon Age II) und Beziehungsquests (Dragon Age II). Dragon Age Inquisition Dragon Age: Blue Wraith Wissenswertes *Fenris schätzt Artefakte aus Tevinter, wie das Schwert aus Tevinter, das er in Dragon Age II von Hawke bekommt. *Fenris' richtiger Name ist ''Leto *Anders ist der Ansicht, dass Fenris eher einem wilden Hund als einem Mann gleicht. *Fenris hält die meisten Magier für schwach. Bethany/Hawke stellen für ihn eine Ausnahme dar. * 'Fenris' ist ein Name auf Tevene und bedeutet "kleiner Wolf" * Fenris erwähnt im Gespräch mit Sebastian Vael, im DLC Das Vermächtnis, dass er Äpfel mag. *Da die Tevinter-Magister mit den Qunari in einem ständigen Disput liegen, hat Fenris ein großes Wissen über dieses Volk. Allerdings ist er nie ein Anhänger des Qun gewesen. Es ist hilfreich, ihn zu den Gesprächen mit dem Arishok mitzunehmen. *Als ehemaliger Sklave hat Fenris nie lesen gelernt. *Fenris ist ein multilinguales Genie. Er spricht Tevene, Elfisch und Qunlat. *Donnic spielt ab und zu Karten mit Fenris, was Aveline aber nicht wissen soll. *Wenn Hawke und Fenris eine Romanze begonnen haben wird eine Liebesszene in Hawkes Anwesen, unabhängig von Hawkes Gesinnung (freundlich, humoristisch oder aggressiv), Klasse oder Verhältnis zu Fenris (Feindschaft/Freundschaft) unterschiedlich verlaufen. Je nachdem in welcher Reihenfolge die Fenris-Quests absolviert wurden. Bei der einen Variante, beginnen Fenris' Lyriumadern zu leuchten und er geht regelrecht auf Hawke los - bevor sie sich küssen. Bei der anderen Variante passiert dies nicht auf diese Weise - aber sie küssen sich dennoch. *Wenn Hawke weder mit Fenris, noch mit Isabela zusammen ist, werden die beiden ein sexuell motiviertes Verhältnis beginnen. *Wenn Hawke zuerst mit Fenris zusammen ist und dann zu Anders wechselt, droht Fenris Anders damit, ihn umzubringen, wenn er nicht gut zu Hawke ist und wird immer eifersüchtig bleiben. * siehe auch: Fenris (Kurzgeschichte) von David Gaider im Original. Zitate * Fenris: "Was hat die Magie jemals berührt und nicht verdorben?" * Orana: "Bis heute war alles in Ordnung!" Fenris: "Das war es nicht! Du wusstest es einfach nicht besser." * (Im Gehängten Mann) Fenris: "Schales Bier, Erbrochenes und der Geruch der Verzweiflung." Hawke: "Es ist noch früh." Fenris: "Ausgezeichneter Punkt!" * Anders: "Und das ist eine der besseren Tavernen hier in der Nähe..." Fenris: "Sie haben dich reingelassen. Es kann nicht so viel besser sein." * [[Merrill|'Merrill']]: "Magst du eigentlich irgendwas?" Fenris: "Ich mag Ruhe." * Fenris: "Venhedis !" (Ein Fluchwort auf Tevene.) * (Bei Avelines "Date" mit Donnic) Donnic: "Würde mir bitte jemand sagen, was los ist?" Fenris: "Sie will dich. Es ist erbärmlich...und bewunderswert." Donnic (sieht zu Aveline): "Captain!?" Aveline: (lacht peinlich berührt) * Bethany: "Hast du Tevinter jemals vermisst? Fenris: "Ich war ein Sklave!" * Fenris (über die Sklavenjäger): "Lasst sie kommen. Ich werde mich nicht verstecken!" Carver: "Wenn ich an deiner Stelle wäre...-" Fenris: "Bist du nicht!" Galerie Fenris-1.jpg|Fenris greift an. Fenris interrogates danzig.png|Fenris nutzt seine Fähigkeiten, um Danzig zu verhören. Fenris.jpg|Fenris Fenris_2.png|Fenris im Haus von Danarius Fenris Concept.jpg|Eine Neuinszenierung von Fenris von Matt Rhodes, die nach entstand. Fenris_Tats.jpg|Fenris Lyrium-Tattoos Fenris_Danarius.png|Fenris tötet seinen Meister Fenris_Blade_of_mercy.png|Fenris mit der Gnadenklinge Fenris close.PNG|Fenris WoT_Fenris.png|Concept art of Fenris in Dragon Age: The World of Thedas Volume 2 Fenris-Concept-Art-dragon-age-origins-17786588-900-843.jpg|Konzept Art- Fenris DAK Fenris Romanze.jpg|Dragon Age: Keep, Fenris Romanze Fenris hoDA art.png|Fenris Heroes of Dragon Age SlaveFenrisHoDA.png|Fenris in Heroes of Dragon Age als Schurke FenrisHoDA.png|Fenris als Krieger in Heroes of Dragon Age Lyrium Fenris HoDA.png|Fenris mit Lyriumleuchten in Heroes of Dragon Age HoDALyriumFenrisPromotional.jpg|Heroes of Dragon Age Concept Art von Fenris Siehe auch * Fenris (Kurzgeschichte) - behandelt Zeitraum vor Dragon Age II * Fenris/Dialoge * Tevinter en:Fenris es:Fenris fr:Fenris pl:Fenris pt-br:Fenris Kategorie:Krieger Kategorie:Stadtelfen Kategorie:Oberstadt Kategorie:Charaktere (Dragon Age II) Kategorie:Tevinter Imperium Kategorie:Charaktere (Heroes) Kategorie:Sklaven und ehemalige Sklaven Kategorie:Charaktere (Blue Wraith) Kategorie:Artikel des Monats (2020)